Super Rio origins: Alondra
by Nightfly123
Summary: Life hasn't been easy for the young Alondra, who has been brought up in a religious family that sees her sexuality to other females as a sin along with the fact she has been forced to hide her sexuality from them out of fear of being kicked out. Unfortunely for Alondra, her romantic interests in other females is not the only thing that she will be forced to keep secret.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. Here is the reboot of my Rio origins: Alondra story. I hope that you will enjoy this reboot of that story. :)**

* * *

It has just been four months since the Rio Army had defeated Karrer, A female Scarlet Macaw is busy remembering about her terrible past. She is the wife of Bia Gunderson, the latter being the second daughter of the Gunderson family that played a big part in saving the world. She is also a mother to their two beautiful children, who are called Vanessa with her being their older daughter along with their young baby son called Blue (named after his famous grandfather).

The female Scarlet Macaw's name is Alondra, who is currently living with her wife Bia along with their children in the Rio forest. The happy couple loved each other, especially after what they both have been through in their adventures as part of the legendary team called the Rio Army. They had fond memories of those adventures, although they are still mourning the deaths of their loved ones with both of Bia's parents being among the dead.

It wasn't until four months after the battle, that Bia would eventually give birth to their two beautiful children. The sight of their two children, caused Alondra to smile at the two baby Spix Macaw-Scarlet Macaw hybrid chicks as she couldn't believe that Bia and her are now mothers to their own children. After looking at them, she cuddled them in her wings as she smiled proudly at her beautiful wife for giving birth to their new-borns.

Life has been kind to her and her family, who she does still cherishes to this very day of her life. She also knows very well, that she is lucky to have a wife like Bia who's love had filled her with hope after she had to deal with the painful aftermath of her own former lover's tragic death. She is also still missing the presence of her in-laws, a loss that she along with her wife are still trying to recover from in the hopes of being happy for their two children.

Today she is currently busy cuddling her baby daughter Vanessa in her wings, when her wife Bia entered their family hollow. She has arrived with baby Blue on her back, after she had visited her youngest brother Tiago to check on him to see if he is recovering from their parent's deaths. When she entered her new family's tree hollow, she made her way to Alondra that resulted in the two sharing a passionate kiss between them that lasted for a few seconds.

"Hello Honey, how has your day been?" asked Bia after she released herself from their kiss. "Did you manage to get some sleep?".

"Hi Sweetie, my day has been really good, so far" said Alondra as she smiled lovingly at her beautiful wife. "I did finally get some rest, after some effort".

"Well, that is what happens, when you have kids" giggled Bia as she kissed Alondra on the beak for the second time. "We will get through it, together".

"You're right, also Vanessa kept me up all night" laughed Alondra as she took the time to look at her older female child. "After she fell asleep, I slept too".

"That's good to hear, Alondra, also take care of Blue" said Bia as she gently put her sleeping baby son in Alondra's lap. "I'm off to see Carla, I'll be back".

"Take your time honey, you don't need to rush" said Alondra as she held Bia's wings before she started caressing it. "We will still be here waiting for you".

Bia smiled as she shared another passionate kiss with her loving wife, before she made her way out of the tree hollow. She is to visit her older sister Carla, so the two would continue to mourn the shared loss of their father in hopes of recovering from the sad death. When she was flying, Bia thought of her father as tears had formed in her eyes as she continued to remember the father with whom she had a very close bond.

The death of her father still had a really big impact on her, considering she was the one to have the closest bond with him. After all it was very obvious, she shared his similar trait of reading books along with doing calculations that they both often did in their time together. She also smiled at the thought of her mother, a beautiful bird that helped her realise that reading about butterflies is one thing. But actually seeing them in person, is truly magical.

After Bia had left the family hollow to go and visit Carla, Alondra decided to put her two sleeping children in their respective bedrooms. After she had tucked them away, she began to make her way over to an empty book as well as a pencil that she began to use to write in the book. She wanted her children to read about her own story, one that is about perseverance in the face of doubt along with hope always finding a way to lighten a situation.

(Alondra, voice-over)

"My name is Alondra, you might have heard of me before, I am a member of the famous Rio Army".

While her own voice is narrating, Alondra is busy writing about her origins in a empty book that she usually carried with her all the time. It's a story of perseverance, while it is also a story about hope and love as well as about how to overcome important struggles in life. This story is one that Alondra had wanted to write, knowing that it will help her children understand how hard life can be and why it sometimes cannot be fair to them.

"You see, I wasn't always in the Rio Army. I was a young teenager in a religious family. I had a romantic interest in other girls, my parents call it a sin".

The thought of her own family seeing her sexuality as a sin, caused a few tears to form in her eyes as she quickly wiped them away. She knew that her family always held religion above everything else, even if it did put LGBT birds like her at risk of prosecution and death. She has never forgotten that day, since it always haunted her everywhere she went in her life along with it being a constant nightmare when she often slept.

"My family are very religious, they put god above all others...even me. They say that God loves us all, still evil people try to weaponize God themselves".

Alondra remembers being taught that God makes the ultimate judgement, although she wasn't sure that was totally true in itself. She has been one to think logically, knowing her family has always insisted that she become like them in terms of following God. Though this isn't something that she wanted to do only, she'd wanted to try other things in her life like going on epic adventures that she will remember forever.

It's clear to her from that day onwards, that her life as a Christian will never be the same again. Her parents have always disgusted with her sexuality, although she had loved every relationship that she had with the other female birds. The very memory of those relationships, caused her to smile sadly as she remembers all of her girlfriends that had died because they were targeted for being in love with someone of the same gender.

The painful memory of those deaths, have stuck with her for most of her life as she wept softly. It is well-known to her, that her former girlfriends had been brutally murdered by their own families who were disgusted with their sexuality. Alondra still hasn't forgotten about them, she will always cherish them in her heart for as long as she intends to lives in the hope of making sure that all of her former girlfriends didn't die in vain.

She knew that her past still haunts her to this very day, it was like as if the past had been waiting for the right time to strike. Alondra knew moving on is not easy, especially when she had been looking over her own shoulder for most of her life. It is a life that she used to enjoy, although being alone often drove her mad along with driving her into doing crazy acts in her moments of despair of the fact she had no one to be there for her.

It is very important to her that she kept up the struggle, knowing that her own experiences will help others along the way. She knows that there will ups and downs, although it didn't stop her from falling in love with Bia and getting married to her. Her love for Bia has always grown, especially when she knows that she has finally found her soulmate that will be there for her in her most desperate times of need for comfort from anything that troubles her.

"I have always had romantic feelings for the same gender. I couldn't explain it, because it was just a warm and comforting feeling".

Remembering her birth family's rejection of her, brought tears to her eyes as those same tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew that the thought of the rejection does still caused her pain to this very day, though she would always remember that she has a family of her own now. A family that she will always love with the fact she is now living with her beautiful wife along with their two amazing precious children.

"I know what it is like to be rejected by your birth family, it is a painful thing to feel. It has left me feeling both sad and angry, what have I done to deserve this?".

After wiping away her tears, Alondra continued to write as she wanted everyone to read about what she has experienced in her life. She knew that other birds like her, would want help in understanding why some birds out hated them for being attracted to someone of their own gender. It is a dreadful thing to experience, although she does know that she can be the one to help them feel better about themselves and help them feel hopeful for the future.

"Once again my name is Alondra...This is my story".

* * *

**Poor Alondra, she just wants to be herself, but, clearly the horrible memory of what happened in her past has haunted her for her whole life. :(**

**Also, there is something that I want to say right now and I heard about this on the news, I even read it online.**

**What I read and hear on the news is that Religious people (Muslims or Christians, very much either) are trying to stop LGBT people from being represented and enjoy the same rights as everybody else, including having same-sex marriage, just because those same Religious people think that being LGBT is a sin.**

**Let's get something straight right now, if a Muslim was getting attacked by someone just for being a Muslim and following Islam, then, that is clearly Islamophobic and I will defend that Muslim victim from Islamophobia because it is the right thing to do.**

**BUT if Muslims or any other Religious people start attacking LGBT people for just being LGBT and wanting to have the same rights as everybody else as well as wanting to live the rest of their lives together, then, that is clearly homophobic and I will defend LGBT people from Homophobia, why?, because it is the right thing to do.**

**I want to make something very clear right now, you, religious people, may be religious, but, you are still going to get criticised just like everybody else, also, you shouldn't be complaining if someone calls you out for when you make a homophobic comment, because if you do, then that is double standard, why?, well, that's because you would want us to defend you from people who make Islamophobic comments towards you and call them out for it.**

**Do you want to know why your sons, daughters or any other relatives is afraid of coming out and reveal their sexuality to you?, they are scared that you are going to murder them, kick them out of the house, shame them for apparently not living up to YOUR expectations. So to make it very clear, not everyone is going to be heterosexual, just like not everyone is LGBT. The other thing, I want to say is STOP being closed minded and start being more open-minded, please.**

**You may follow God or Allah, read the bible or the Quran, but, DO NOT use them as an excuse to justify your homophobia towards LGBT people. That is ultimately a cowards way out, because a real Muslim and Christian or other religious person is to admit their faults, when they know full well that they mad a stupid homophobic comments.**

**Also, if you want a list of things that are actually sins, here it is:**

**1\. Murder and attempted Murder**

**2\. Rape and attempted Rape**

**3\. Genocide and attempted Genocide**

**So please remember, that we are all human beings and we must start treating each other as human beings, we must also start using our brains and realise that treating others as less than human is wrong and it is not going to help solve problems or heal from painful divide. Also remember, LGBT people are not spawns of Satan and they are not the devil, they are just human beings who love someone of the same gender and it is perfectly natural, even if Religious people don't see it that way.**


	2. Different perspectives

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is the joyful city of Paris in France, it's a dark cloudy day for everyone living in the country. There is a forest called Bois de Boulogne, where a female Scarlet Macaw chick is currently enjoying herself as she spends much of her time flying through the forest in happiness. She has never felt so alive, while she continues to fly through the forest as she took the time to look out towards the dark clouds roaming in the sky itself.

This young female child's name is Alondra, who is busy having the time of her young life in the forest. She has every good reason to be happy, including the fact that she has just finished going to church with her parents with the whole family revealed to be devout Christians. They are also struggling too, due to the fact that they all have had to try to provide food for the family because food was becoming quite scarce.

Alondra has always been told by her parents, that homosexual acts are a sinful act against their God. This is the very sort of thing, that both of Alondra's parents have tried to put into their daughter's mind in the hope of her becoming more like them in terms of being straight. Unfortunely for them both however, Alondra has a romantic interest in girls that she has kept secret from them in the hope of not disappointing her parents.

Alondra may be a Christian, though she is a Christian trying to enjoy what life has to offer her. She was still flying around in happiness, when she spotted her parents nearby talking to their friends as she decided to make her way back home as quickly as possible. She knows all too well, that her parents don't like her being late considering they do trust her to arrive back on time for dinner or to join a family night-out together.

After getting back home before her parents arrived, Alondra went back to reading the bible that her parents forced her to read all the time. Despite being religious, she went along with it as she knew that it would make her parents happy if she followed their wishes. She was still reading the book, when her parents had finally entered the hollow after apparently going to an important meeting considering her father's current bad mood.

"I hate the fact, that we had to speak about them again" said a male Scarlet Macaw in an angry tone. "They just won't leave us alone, their talk of Equality".

"I know, dear, I don't like them either, they're annoying" said a female Scarlet Macaw in calming tone. "But they are fellow Christians, we must respect them".

"Fine, but, I want them gone, they are troublesome" said the male Scarlet Macaw as he calmed down. "My father had to put up with them, it drove him crazy".

Alondra herself became curious about her parent's conversation, she wondered who could have upset her own father this much. She also heard the word "Equality", the word sounded very foreign to her as she has never heard that word before. She wasn't sure what was going on, although it sounded like her father just had a very angry dispute with someone that he clearly doesn't seem to like at all.

Her father is called Aubert, a deeply religious French-accent speaking Scarlet Macaw. He had grown up in religion by his own father, who is also deeply religious as they would spend much of Aubert's time growing up in going to church as well as reading the bible. It is clear that Aubert inherited his father's temper, due to his own constant outburst whenever someone would often disagree with him in any conversation.

Her mother is called Lucile, she is also deeply religious like her husband Aubert. The two met at the same church during a prayer, where they fell in love together for the first time as they would often going on many dates together. They got married two years later, when they had the blessing of their parents as their marriage was happy one that resulted in the birth of their only daughter whom they called Alondra.

When their daughter was born, it was a day the two parents would never forget as they looked forward to the future. That all changed however, they just heard about Aubert's own cousin with the latter being in a relationship with another male Scarlet Macaw. This revelation deeply angered the couple, who resolved to making sure that they will not let their own daughter become someone like Aubert's cousin in terms of being LGBT.

Today in the present time, Alondra and her parents are now off to see her grandparents in order to have a discussion. When they arrived at the tree hollow, they were met by two older French-accent speaking Scarlet Macaws with greying feathers. Alondra recognized the two Scarlet Macaws as her grandparents, on her father's side, those birds are called Adrien and Estelle with the two being deeply religious like their son and daughter-in-law.

"Son, I am so happy to see you, my boy" said Adrien as he happily hugged his son. "I am so very proud of you".

"Thanks dad, I will always make you proud" said Aubert as he gladly returned the hug. "I missed you and mum, so much".

"We definitely missed you too, son, dear" said Estelle as she hugged her son in happiness. "We're so glad, that you're here".

"Thanks mum, I missed seeing you guys" said Aubert as he faced his father once again. "Also, I take it, we need to have a talk?".

"Yes son, something serious has come up" said Adrien as he became very serious. "Please come in, we need to talk".

Aubert nodded his head in understanding, before he urged his wife and daughter to go into the tree hollow. When they were inside the tree hollow, they began to have an important discussion about an mysterious group that has been fighting back against them. They had no idea what it is, although it is led by someone of very high esteem that they themselves didn't want to cross as they just hoped to getting of this group for good.

"We have been fighting against these guys for years" said Adrien as he looked at his whole family. "Strangely, they are protecting the sinners".

"But why, on earth, are they protecting them?" asked Aubert as he became enraged at the thought. "They don't deserve protection, at all".

"We agree son with you, son, all the way, dear" said Estelle as she gave a warm smile at her son. "We trust only in God, he'll protect us".

"I agree with you all, we need to stop them" said Lucile as she agreed with her mother-in-law. "Besides, we all have been through pain".

Alondra wasn't sure what to make of the discussion that she's hearing, knowing that they are talking about a mysterious group that are protecting birds that her family members consider as sinners more than anything else. What did catch Alondra's interest is the fact that, they are protecting the very people that her family clearly hates that being the LGBT community that is filled with birds who are celebrating their status as LGBT members.

After listening to the discussion from her family, Alondra asked her parents if she can go outside to play. Her father became hesitate at the request, although her mother smiled at her daughter as she gave her permission for Alondra to go out and play. Her mother's approval led to her father agreeing, so Alondra was allowed to go outside while the rest of her family would continue to have their important discussion.

Their approval caused the young Alondra to smile as she hugged them, before she went outside to play by herself. When she was outside however, she decided to explore the forest in the hopes of meeting birds that she hasn't met yet. After a few minutes of searching, she landed on the ground after seeing a sight that she didn't expect to see especially when her parents are hesitant about her meeting strangers.

She witnessed two female birds kissing each other, as they were pouring their love into each other. It is a sight that caught Alondra's interest, before she smiled at the sight with the fact that she could see that the two females are clearly in love with each other. She couldn't keep her eyes off the two, knowing that it was a very good thing to see which resulted in her smile continuing to grow in size with every passing second.

The two female birds, who are both revealed to be Scarlet Macaws, spotted the young Alondra. The sight of the two adult female Scarlet Macaws scared Alondra, who quickly hid in her shyness as she thought that she is in big trouble for spotting the two kissing. Luckily for Alondra and to her surprise, the two adult female Scarlet Macaws smiled as they gently assured the young child that they are not going to hurt her at all.

They both revealed their names as Gabriel and Jules, the two of them taught Alondra about what love is like for them. They revealed to Alondra, that love isn't restricted to male and female, because it can also work for female and female, too. This information surprised Alondra, who realised at that moment, she has just learned an lesson about Equality as the couple told her that is perfectly alright to be different from everyone else.

She listened closely as the two explained how they fell in love, it is revealed they had met at an nightclub where they became the best of friends. They continued to spend time together, until they started having romantic feelings for each other. After two months, they finally confessed their feelings before they shared their first kiss together with the memory of it bringing smiles on the faces of the happy couple themselves.

The love story proved to be having an effect on Alondra, who smiled as she continued to listen to their story. She also finds out that, Gabriel has just recently proposed marriage to Jules and the latter had happily accepted the proposal. This excited the young female Scarlet Macaw, knowing that it will be a happy time for the lovely couple to be getting married in order to spend the rest of their lives together in harmony.

Unfortunely for Alondra, her parents had spotted her talking to the couple as her parents became angry. They marched over to her, before pulling her away from Gabriel and Jules as the two lovers could only look on in shock at what they were seeing. Alondra knew at that moment, that her parents had witnessed her talking to a couple that her parents had raised her to believe to be committing a grave sin against their God.

"Alondra, sweetie, you be honest with me" said her father, Aubert, as he looked, sternly, at his own daughter. "Did you see that couple kiss each other?".

"Yes, I did, daddy, but, it's suppose to be ok" said Alondra as she flinched under her father's angry glare. "They love each other, God will accept this, dad".

"No he wouldn't, he would be seeing a sinful act" said Aubert as he began to take deep calming breaths. "God won't accept this, it's so totally unacceptable".

"It can't be, dad, Gabriel and Jules said so, themselves" said Alondra as she tried defend Gabriel and Jules. "They had told me, that their relationship is fine".

"They're wrong, young lady, do not believe their evil lies" said Lucile, who is Alondra's mother, in anger. "They are trying to indoctrinate you, do not fall for it".

"But mom, they did nothing wrong, they only love each other" said Alondra as she kept on protesting. "They didn't doing anything wrong, love is good right?".

"Of course it is, sweetie, but, only between a male and female" said Lucile as she looked at Alondra. "Promise me, that you'll not ever be like them in your life".

There is nothing that Alondra could do at that point, except make the promise to her mother as she had been doing again and again. After that incident, she would never see Gabriel or Jules again as this only caused her to become worried for them. This worry lasted into her teenage years, where she wondered if Gabriel and Jules are still alive because she personally intends to one day go on a search to find them herself.

It's clear to her that love is not restricted to male and female, it can be expressed through a relationship of the same gender too. Alondra knew very well, that she has big destiny ahead of her as she smiled at the thought. She also hopes to help in making the world a better place, so everyone can love whoever they want to love without fear of persecution or even death because she doesn't anyone to be punished for being different.

* * *

**Oh dear, poor Alondra, she is going through a bad time right now. Let's hope that she is going to be ok. **

**Also, if there are any religious people, I am willing to apologise if I have offended you and I just thought of this story as an idea.**

**Please read and review. :)**

**If you liked this story, please click on the favourite/follow button. :)**


	3. The happy couple

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It has been six years since Alondra last seen Gabriel and Jules, she is now at a religious school to continue her education. It is here where she learns different lessons, such as Maths and English along with the fact she vowed to do well in her lessons to make her parents proud. She is also the smartest kid in her class, despite trying to deny it in the hope of remaining focus on the rest of her important schoolwork that she has to do.

It is here at School where she has two friends, a male Scarlet Macaw and a female Scarlet Macaw. The male is called Basile and the female is called Cecile, who have become Alondra's best friends as they enjoyed spending time together in their lessons at school. It is during one of their lessons at school, they were caught red-handed in playing a prank on a fellow student that resulted in the both of them being lectured by their teacher,

Today the three friends are feeling slightly bored, considering their current lesson is very boring indeed. Their teacher was telling them a story, it is a story about how he had found out about his own brother's sexuality after he had confessed to the whole family. Apparently it didn't turn out so well at all, because the brother was kicked out of his own family home after being forced to choose between living a lie or accepting his own sexuality.

"You see, students, my brother committed a terrible sin" said the teacher as he spoke to his students. "He had become gay, our family felt betrayed".

"But why sir?, why did your brother become gay" asked one of Alondra's classmates by raising her wing. "Surely there must a explanation, for it sir".

"You're right, young lady, there is a perfect explanation" said the teacher as he smiled warmly at his student. "It's because of Satan himself, my dear".

When the three friends listened to this tragic story, they both instantly became worried for each other. They both knew about Basil's father, who is happily married to the love of his life that being his husband whom he had first met when he was dancing in a nightclub. The two had first became friends, before their relationship gradually turned into something more that resulted in the two getting engaged before eventually getting married.

The three friends also knew about Cecile's mother, who is currently engaged to her fiancée called Greta. They are due to get married in four months time, it is something that made Cecile smile because of the fact she gets to see her mother become happy once again. It is revealed her mother had a tough past, because she had been in an abusive relationship with Cecile's father before they eventually divorced after it became too much for her.

After finally divorcing from her abusive husband, Cecile's mother met a female Scarlet Macaw called Greta. The two of them got along together well at work, they remained as friends until six months after they first met when Greta gathered the courage to ask her out. The two went on many different dates, before they finally got engaged six weeks later that has now led to the two of them currently planning their special wedding.

A few months passed until it is time for the holidays, where Alondra along with her classmates are back at home. It is during the summer half-term holidays, where Alondra's life changes forever because she is currently secretly meeting a female Scarlet Macaw called Isabella. The latter is very beautiful, who is the younger daughter of her father with the latter called Berlioz along with his pretty wife (Isabella's mother) called Marie.

Isabella herself also has a older sister called Adeline, who is currently living with a girlfriend somewhere in Paris. It is a long-held secret the two sisters shared, due to the fact Adeline trusts her younger sibling with the truth of her sexuality more than she does with their parents. The two siblings are well aware of their parents disgust, towards all of the people that are deeply in love with those of the same gender like Adeline herself.

Alondra and Isabella had met during a prayer at an nearby church, it is there where the parents of both girls usually work as priests. The two girls had introduced themselves, when they had finished praying to god as they began to spend more and more time together. They got along very well with each other, creating an strong bond between them that still lasts to this very day as they continued bond over what they loved to do in their spare time.

Their friendship helped them overcome bullies, along with helping each other express themselves freely. They both learned more about each other's families, which involved Isabella revealing that she is the daughter of Caius and Caitlin. It is also revealed that, her parents are the best friends of Alondra's parents as it didn't surprise the two due to the fact that the community knew each other as they are often living together.

The two girls managed to find themselves in trouble, which happened on many occasions. Despite being repeatedly being told off by their parents, the two continued to spent time together as their relationship continued to grow with each passing year. It is clear to the two of them, that they've developed romantic feelings for each other with the thought scaring them at first until they eventually finally confessed their feelings to each other.

Despite their parents desire of them to follow in their religious footsteps, the two girls listened to their hearts as they chose love over religion. They dated in secret, which often led to them going on dates at the Eiffel tower at night, where they expressed their secret love for each other as they cautiously continued their loving relationship in the knowledge that they are going to be in big trouble if their parents found out.

They both knew that their parent's wouldn't accept their love, which resulted in them meeting up in secret in different locations. They even took comfort from the fact, they saw other bids like them as they knew that it is normal to love someone of the same gender. The girls promised each other, that they will always love each other no matter what as both girls kept their promise by always being there in the other girl's time of need.

Unfortunely tragedy had struck for the two lovebirds, they had found out that Isabella's older sister had been brutally murdered. It traumatized Isabella, who was deeply saddened by the cold-blooded murder of her sibling. She has suspected her parents being involved, while also suspecting she'd been targeted for being in a relationship with another girl as the two of them had been secretly dating for at least five months.

She had always known her sister loved other girls, having secretly seen her going on a date with a female Scarlet Macaw called Aria. It's very clear to her, that her sister was happy being with the bird she loves as she smiled at the thought. Unfortunely her sister has now been murdered, which caused her to become very worried for Aria's safety too due to the fact that she began suffering from depression as a result of Isabella's sister's death.

Isabella had finally found Aria crying in a corner of her room, the sight causing Isabella to feel sorry for Aria as she began to comfort her. The two shared a hug, before Aria decided to leave in order to find a life somewhere else instead. She would never get the chance to start a new life, because she was eventually murdered by her brother after he had found out about his own sister being in a relationship with another female Scarlet Macaw.

The tragic death of both her sister and the death of Aria, severely traumatized Isabella as she was one of the few to go to their funerals. Alondra herself went with Isabella, knowing that she needed her as the two stood at the back of the small crowd where they're able to hold wings. After the crowd had finally dispersed, Alondra watched as her girlfriend wept at her sister's grave while doing her best to console her during this difficult time.

Isabella was so distraught by the deaths of her sister and Aria, that Alondra had to help her get out of the graveyard which was a struggle. Instead of going home, however the two took shelter in an abandoned tree hollow that was hidden out of view. It is here where Isabella continued to mourn, her cries of pain and sadness still haunts Alondra although she still tried to comfort Isabella to the best of her abilities while understanding her pain.

Alondra felt sorry for her traumatized girlfriend, who she comforted by giving her a kiss on the cheek. The gesture caused Isabella to smile, before two took the time to share their grief as they danced secretly under the moonlight together. After they'd shared the special dance together, they began to make love to each other for the first time with the experience bringing much joy to both of the girls before they slept peacefully together.

They made love to each other on many other occasions, which included in an nearby river. They had entered the river together wing-in wing, where Alondra ended up laying on her back on the riverbank with half of her body in the water as Isabella got on top of her. The girls had half their body in the water, although they still made love together in the river that lasted for an whole hour until they settled for sleeping together.

Tonight they have entered an nightclub where they saw other birds like them, pairs of female birds dancing together. The two teenagers followed their examples, which led to the two lovebirds enjoying themselves by passionately kissing each other. After they'd released each other, they settled for just a romantic slow-dance just between them in the knowledge that this is going to be a day that they will remember for the rest of their lives.

When they got to Isabella's tree however, they had a night of passion as Alondra gently pushed her girlfriend onto the bed. She followed by getting on top of her, this resulted in the two sharing an passionate kiss as they began to make love with each other. It lasted for twenty minutes, until they decided to just hold each other in their wings while Isabella continued to kiss Alondra with the latter smiling as a sign that she is enjoying it.

"I love you Alondra, I'm glad to be your girlfriend" said Isabella as she kissed Alondra's neck and stomach. "It feels like yesterday, we met and fell in love".

"Yeah, it certainly does, it doesn't feel that long at all" said Alondra as she closed her eyes to enjoy her girlfriend's kisses. "I love you too, Isabella, always".

"What time do you think, your parents will be back?" asked Isabella as she continued to kiss Alondra's stomach. "We both need to be prepared, Alondra".

"They should be back by ten o'clock pm, not long now" said Alondra as she gently rolled her girlfriend onto her back. "When will your parents come back?".

"I personally think, probably half-past eleven at the latest" said Isabella as she gave a soft kiss on Alondra's beak. "We can still enjoy this moment together".

Alondra smiled as she responded by kissing her girlfriend back, the two lovebirds continued their happy moment until it was time to go their separate ways. They parted with the knowledge, that they will see each other as they shared a final passionate kiss between them. When they released each other, Isabella watched her girlfriend leave with a smile on her face knowing that she will be seeing her girlfriend again someday.

After returning back to her own family's tree hollow in an hurry, Alondra managed to get back to her bedroom as she quickly got back into bed. She got back just in time, when her parents had returned home from their night-out. They decided to quickly check on their daughter, who they found sleeping very peacefully in her bedroom before they agreed to let their daughter sleep in peace before they finally went to bed.

When they decided to let her sleep in peace, Alondra could only smile as she knew that her parents have no idea about her night's events. She kept it a secret from them, knowing that they will be angry with her if they were to find out. It's very clear to her, that her loving same-sex relationship with Isabella will have to remain a secret due to the fact that her parents will be furious if they found out about her going out with another girl behind their back.


	4. A hard fought battle

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 4. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Alondra is busy sleeping in her hollow, there is an ongoing battle between three Scarlet Macaws. The first one is an male Scarlet Macaw, who has red plumage, with yellow and blue wing feathers along with white facial markings around his eyes, on his cheeks and under his beak. He also has green eyes, while his head feathers are flat along with the fact he has an evil smile as he is currently battling an unknown opponent.

The second is an female Scarlet Macaw, who also has red plumage along with yellow and blue wings. She also has white facial markings, which are around both her eyes, cheeks and under her beak along with having blue eyes as she continued to stand alongside the male Scarlet Macaw. She also has green eyes, like her male counterpart including the fact she has an arrogant smirk as she teams-up alongside the male Scarlet Macaw.

Their enemy is another female Scarlet Macaw, who is similar in appearance to the first female Scarlet Macaw. She is wearing a blue _cheongsam_ (Chinese dress) with red pants, armband, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. She is also wearing an red bandana around her head, along with an pink scar that ran quite deep over her left eye that she has apparently suffered in the current battle against two very well-trained enemies.

The battle between them is a brutal one, which has been going on for over three hours for them both. They have sent each other through buildings, which did cause them pain as they managed to keep on fighting until the male and female Scarlet Macaw duo finally struck back. It result in the second female Scarlet Macaw, hitting the ground hard although she manages to get back up in order to face her opponents again.

After recovering from the attack, the second female Scarlet Macaw looked at both of her enemies in anger. It is clear from the look her face, that she is bearing an very deep mysterious grudge against them as they kept staring each other down. The silence between went on for a few minutes, before the first female Scarlet Macaw had chosen to speak in order to break the silence that she has found to be quite boring indeed.

"I've got to admit, I am actually disappointed, you know" said the female Scarlet Macaw with a smirk. "I was expecting an actual challenge, right Judas?".

"Exactly, Carine, you really aren't that powerful, missy" said Judas as he smiled evilly at his enemy. "Also, Adelina, it's no wonder, your brother is dead".

"He had put up a better fight, than what you're doing" said Carine as she began to laugh at Adelina. "It's a shame really, I actually did began to like him".

"Shut up, do not use my brother against me, you monster" said Adelina as she felt her rage building up. "I WILL AVENGE HIM!, I WILL DESTROY YOU!".

(Gohan's anger theme from Dragon Ball Z begins to play)

The sky went dark as lightning struck, thunder followed as Judas looked at his enemy in amusement. Adelina was clearly powering up, which led to electricity to appear as she continued to power up with her eyes flashing between purple and red in her rage against her enemies. Her screams of anger, could be heard in the entire country of France along with the fact the ground is now shaking as a result of Adelina's righteous rage.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Adelina as she pushed her power up higher. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH".

Suddenly without warning, she lunged at Judas as she managed to strike him across the face. He didn't have time to recover however, because Adelina quickly kicked him away into an nearby building as he was sent flying through a couple of buildings until he'd hit the ground. After dealing with Judas, She focused her attention to Carine before she punched her enemy with such force that she was forced to retreat a little bit.

The latter threw a blast at her, which Adelina dodged as she kicked Carine in the stomach. The impact stunned her for a few minutes, enough to be punched repeatedly before being kicked straight to the ground as Judas could only glare at his enemy in deep hatred and anger. He lunged himself at Adelina, who struck him in the torso area along with a quick roundhouse kick to the stomach that caused him to double over in pain.

The impact caused him to cough up blood, which enraged him as he charged at Adelina. The latter quickly dodged his incoming punches, before she delivered an powerful punch across his face as this stunned him until he began to try to fight back again. He kept trying to punch her, although Adelina was still using her speed to dodge all of his attacks until she had finally found an opening in his attacks that she used to knock him away.

(Gohan's anger theme from Dragon Ball Z ends)

Unfortunely for Adelina though, she had no idea that Carine had sneaked up behind her. It wasn't long before she was struck in the back, which allowed Judas the opportunity to start attacking her from the front as he began punching her repeatedly in the stomach. While that was happening, Adelina was doing her very best to withstand the brutal impact of being caught in a pincer movement as she berated herself for falling into the trap.

Carine grabbed her enemy by the leg, before she spun her around above her own head. The spinning lasted for a total of twenty minutes, which only ended when Carine threw the nearly unconscious Adelina into the nearby forest as she eventually hit the ground with a loud CRASH!. The impact being heard for miles, which satisfied them while taking the time to just look at their defeated enemy laying unconscious on the ground.

After defeating Adelina in the battle, Carine and Judas decided to leave the surrounding area. While they left an unconscious Adelina behind, the latter was beginning to regain consciousness as she slowly got to her feet with a lot of effort due to her injuries. She grabbed her nearby bag, before she began to fly away in order to get time to recover knowing that she needs some time to heal from her current battle wounds.

She decided to take a small break, so she can try to regain most of her strength as she coughed. She manages to catch her breath, before she began making her way back to her hollow to recover from today's events in order to take the time to ponder things. She knows she could have died, although that didn't stop her from coming back to defeat the two responsible for her emotional pain as she vowed to get stronger in order to beat them.

Unknown to her however, she had no idea that Carine and Judas haven't actually left entirely. They watched as she quickly left the battlefield, before they shared a smirk as they knew it would happen with the knowledge that she will come back to battle them again. It is a prospect that, caused them to smile as they finally decided to leave the battlefield themselves as they both hoped to fully enjoy their victory against Adelina.


	5. The healing process

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After a few minutes of flying with her injuries, Adelina has finally arrived at her tree hollow as she entered it before landing on the ground. She walked over to an table, where she began to use an mortar and pestle in order to create an treatment for her wounds. She had put a herb in the mortar, before using the pestle to smash it to little pieces in order to make it small enough to put onto a bandage that she will wrap around her torso.

When she was finished with smashing the herb, she used her powers to liquify the smashed herb as it began to become very wet and soggy. She let it dry for a bit, before she gently smashed it again as she used the pestle for a few minutes until she was finally finished. She poured it onto an nearby bandage, before she finally set the mortar down while taking the time to breath for a minute before she got to work on removing her upper clothing.

She began to take off the top part of her clothing, which revealed her body to be covered with tons of bandages due to her many battles. After taking off her top clothing, she picked up the bandages with the smashed herb pieces on it as she wrapped it around her torso. It stung a little bit, though she wrapped the bandage around her torso wound in order to cover the wound that she had suffered her battle against both of her enemies.

"Ow!, that really does take me back, still hurts though" said Adelina as she looked up to the ceiling with a sigh. "Brother?, how did you do this for so long?".

Adelina looked at the ceiling before she sighed again, knowing that she is literally speaking to no one except herself like it has always happened. She wasn't sure that, he can hear her as she continued to talk with her speaking in a manner life he was still alive. Despite knowing her brother is gone forever, she still treated him as if he were alive in a way that she believes that he can still hear from the heavens above the sky.

"Thirteen years, fighting these demons, big brother" said Adelina as she continued to speak towards the ceiling. "How much longer can I endure?, I need help".

After attempting to speaking to her dead relative, she sat herself down on her bed as she used her Telekinesis powers to move her clothes. Adelina had started to think, about whether to retire from fighting her enemies because of the stress of the job. She hoped to find a successor to take her place someday, although she still held out the hope she can defeat her foes with her bare wings if she just keeps on training hard.

The fact she's been fighting her enemies for so long, tired her out both physically as well as emotionally with her injuries taking it's toll on her. She is not sure about, how long she can last against them in another fight as she knows her injuries will decide her fate. For now however, she's focused on recovering from her current injuries before she can start training again in the hope that she can come up with a much better strategy than before.

She decided to have some rest to save her strength, which led her to laying on her back on her bed before slowly closing her eyes to sleep. When she'd finally woken up, she began to make her way towards the table as she began to eat some food from her bag. After she had eaten the food, Adelina drank some cold water to prevent dehydration knowing that she needs to maintain her strength if she is to fight her enemies again.

When she had finished having a drink of cold water, she put on her upper clothes again as she began to make her way to another tree hollow. After she had arrived there, she entered the hollow as she searched for somebody that might be inside the tree hollow. Luckily she'd found that bird, who is revealed to be an middle-aged male Scarlet Macaw wearing a blue T-Shirt along with a dark blue French football cap on his head.

"Hello Adelina, I am so happy to see you again, my friend" said the male Sooty Falcon as he smiled at Adelina. "You have definitely grown older"

"So have you, Louis, I remember you dating my brother" said Adelina as she shared an heartfelt hug with Louis. "He loved you so much, Louis".

"Yeah I miss him, he was always such a joker person" said Louis as he and Adelina had a laugh over the memory. "So Adelina, why are you here?".

"Judas and Carine have struck again, I fought them" said Adelina as she along with Louis took a seat at a table. "They have clearly gotten stronger".

"Yeah they must have, things will only get worse" said Louis as he gently patted Adelina on the back in comfort. "Besides, I will help you, my friend".

"Thanks Louis, I also have another question for you" said Adelina as she looked at her friend with a curious look. "Where is Gabriel and Jules, Louis?".

"I don't know, my friend, I've not seen them for years" said Louis as he gently rubbed the back of his own neck. "Even so, I just hope they are alright".

Adelina smiled at Louis before the two shared another hug, which lasted for a few minutes until they released each other from their wings. They spent the rest of the day, talking about how they can possibly defeat both Judas and Carine in battle against them. When they were finished, they shared another hug before Adelina left the hollow in order to try to get some training done if she wants to defeat both of her enemies.

Louis watched his friend leave his hollow with a smile, he clearly misses her brother as he wished that he got to live in his hollow with him. He knows that he can't change the past, but, he can help his boyfriend's sister in defeating the evil duo that are spreading fear and hatred. He decided at that very moment, to train to be prepared to face them again so he can make sure that his lover's sister remains alive because he didn't want her to die.

He felt rage at those responsible for his boyfriend's death, knowing that they have always hated him for being in love with another boy. He clenched his wings, knowing they had forced him to watch the bird he loves die right in front of him with the memory being painful. He used that same pain, in order to help him receive the rage that he knows he will need to battle Judas and Carine in the hope that he can avenge Hugo's death.


	6. A Fateful meeting

**Hello everyone. I have decided to not do the reboot. I hope you enjoy the return of the original story. :)**

* * *

After the sun had risen brightly the next morning, Alondra was already awake as she began to make preparations to go see Isabella again. When she got herself up, she had quickly left the tree hollow without her parents noticing as she began her search for Isabella. She felt excited at the thought, knowing she'll spend more time with Isabella in the very knowledge of them going on another date together as a couple later on in the day.

She was heading in the direction of Isabella's hollow, when she saw an adult female Scarlet Macaw wearing an _cheongsam _with red pants. She also has armbands too, wears white socks in shoes along with a red Sash that has been tied tight across her torso area. She is busy training herself, by throwing high speed punches and kicks into the air with those attacks being thrown at such speed that Alondra couldn't see them.

The sight of her quickly caught Alondra's attention, who flew her way close to the female Scarlet Macaw as she watched her train hard. Unfortunely for Alondra, she has been spotted by the female Scarlet Macaw as she teleported to her location in a matter of seconds. This surprised the young teenager, who didn't expect her to actually spot her in her secretive hiding spot that quickly while she could only look at the adult female Scarlet Macaw in fright.

"What exactly do you want, kid?, I know you're spying on me" said the adult female Scarlet Macaw before she smiled. "I am Adelina, what's your name?".

"I-I-I'm A-A-Alondra, P-P-Please D-D-Don't hurt me, ma'am" said Alondra as she stuttered in fright at the sight of Adelina. "I-I-I didn't mean to spy on you".

"It's ok, just relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise you" said Adelina as she finally got the young teenager's attention. " if I did, I would be a bad mentor".

"A mentor?, wait, you're saying that, you will train me?" asked Alondra as the older female Scarlet Macaw nodded her head. "I don't have any powers at all".

"Yes you do, Alondra, you just haven't unlocked them yet" said Adelina as she kneeled down to Alondra's level to look at her. "I know this, because I sense it".

The fact she found out that she has superpowers shocked Alondra, she couldn't believe what she was hearing from Adelina herself. If what she's saying is true, then she could finally be on the road to help protecting other birds from the evil villains trying to kill them. She happily accepted the offer, which caused Adelina to smile brightly before she began her protégés training with the two taking in turns to perform offensive and defensive techniques.

Adelina allowed Alondra to try her best to attempt a punch at her, while she did most of the blocking as the two continued to train hard. The two smiled at each other, before they swapped turns with the mentor doing the attacking while the protégé did the defending. They took some much need breaks, until they returned to training hard against each other in the hope of improving their fighting technique as well as attempting to grow stronger.

They trained with together seven days a week, all the while they both were getting better with each passing day. Alondra was even allowed days off, which helps give her the chance to keep seeing Isabella as the two continued to go on romantic dates. Adelina secretly watched over them, making sure their secret is still safe from those that wish to do them harm knowing that they aren't the only ones living in the country called France.

After making sure that Alondra and Isabella are alright, Adelina went back to do some training as she decided to meditate to calm her thoughts. The meditation does succeed, which allowed Adelina to breathe in and out with an content look on her as she felt finally at peace. She even decided to take the time, to train by herself in the nearby forest so she can privately more stronger to take on those she holds responsible for her brother's death.

It was during their every day training sessions, when Alondra developed an girl crush on her mentor as she admired her strong-will. After the end of training, Adelina taught Alondra how to use a mortar and pestle for important medical purposes. She patiently taught her protégé on how to use it, in order to treat wounds suffered in battle knowing that she is certainly going to suffer some injuries in her future battles against any potential enemy.

Their training continued for two more weeks, until Adelina decided that they should take the time to relax from all of the training. Alondra is happy to hear that, knowing that she has been looking forward to it as she really wanted to ask her mentor a few questions about her life. She hesitated as she felt unsure, before she finally went through with it in order to try to get to know her mentor so they can have a much more stronger bond together.

"Hey Adelina, I want to ask you something, if it's ok with you" said Alondra as her mentor nodded in approval. "What was your life like before all of this?".

"To be honest, I am a Catholic, well, at least I thought I was" said Adelina as she faced her pupil with a sad look. "Until something terrible had happened".

"Whoa, happened to cause to be a former catholic, Adelina" asked Alondra as she smiled happily at her mentor. "You can tell me, because it might help".

"I don't want to talk about it, it's just too painful for me to tell" said Adelina as she slowly clenched her left wing. "It has been a constant reminder for me".

"It's understandable, why you don't want to talk about it to me" said Alondra as she tried to make sense of it all. "But if you tell me, I'll finally understand".

"You're right, Alondra, it would help you understand me better" said Adelina as she felt tears form in her eyes. "I'll try to tell you the story, it won't be easy".

Alondra felt sorry for Adelina as she knows, all too well the effect that religion can have to keep people from ever speaking up. It is also used to spread fear, something she was trying to make sense of as she wondered why religion was used to spread fear in the first place. She had a bad feeling, but, she decided to listen to Adelina's story first in order to get a better understanding of why people use religion as a weapon against innocent people.


	7. Adelina's tragic past

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6. I hope that you will enjoy the story.**

* * *

While they are still relaxing from their training, Alondra and Adelina are busy looking at the bright blue sky in deep silence. The former kept looking at her mentor, wondering when she is going to tell the story of how she went from an committed Catholic to avenging her brother's death. It is the kind of story, that Alondra had a feeling is going to be very tragic considering how reluctant Adelina had been about discussing it.

Adelina herself was still trying to blink back the tears, until she had finally decided to let some of them stream down her cheeks. It's clear to her pupil at this point, that this story is going to be a tough one for her to tell considering the pain that she had been through on that very day. Nevertheless though, Adelina finally told the important story that she had been finding it very difficult to tell to anyone until today.

"Like my brother before me, I was born to committed Catholic parents" said Adelina as she hiccupped a bit in sadness. "We would go to church, to pray to God".

* * *

(_Adelina voice-over_)

A young Adelina was busy walking with her older brother, who is currently holding his little sister's wing. The two followed their parents to a nearby church, where they would often pray together as a family in hopes that God would protect them all from harm. After praying to god, they went back home to have dinner together as a happy family that laughed together while also taking the time to tell funny jokes to each other.

"_Like any Catholic, we went to Church to pray to the lord. We prayed that he would protect us. When we had finished praying, we would have dinner together_".

A few years past until an teenage Adelina is shown smiling, clearly enjoying herself as she happily played. She is busy playing with her older brother, who is having the time of his life by just tickling his little sister that often caused her to laugh out loud with joy. They also worked together, when they were often prank other children in the hope to try to get a laugh out of it as it would often succeed for most of the time.

"_My brother is called Hugo, he loved having a good time. He was a prankster. I loved playing with him, especially when we did the pranks together_".

Later they are shown going to church with their parents, when they both saw a male Scarlet Macaw. He is wearing an light blue woolly sweater, along with wearing an dark green T-shirt underneath it, a pair of light brown trousers, along with a pair of white cotton gloves. He is also wearing black sunglasses, along with holding an bag filled with clothes as he looked very depressed that caused Adelina and Hugo to feel sorry for him.

"_We were going to church as usual, when we saw Louis. He didn't look very happy about something. I can remember watching my brother, check on him"._

The young Adelina could only watch her brother Hugo, who had walked over to Louis to check on him. The two began to have a conversation together, which often resulted in the two blushing as they gave each other compliments until they accidentally touched wings. They pulled their wings back as they blushed at the contact, a sign that Adelina took to be a sign of the growing feelings that the two have for each other.

"_They got along very well, a sight that made me smile. I watched them interact with each other. They got along together, it wasn't long until they started dating_".

A few months passed for Adelina's and her brother Hugo, who is now dating Louis as the held wings. Hugo went with Louis to a private tree hollow, where they spent the night expression their love for each other through lovemaking as they slept together. The two deeply loved each other, which is often shown as them sharing a passionate kiss along with them often going on romantic dates together while Adelina felt happy for her brother.

"_Their love remained private, for many weeks. Eventually they revealed their love to other Catholics. They were shocked, but, they accepted it"._

An older teenage Adelina is shown with her brother, who is walking wing-in-wing with his boyfriend Louis. They smiled at the other Catholics, while also revealing their love for each other as the other Catholics reacted with surprise at the news of Hugo's newfound love. They smiled at him and Louis, who they all soon begin to congratulate on their relationship with Adelina feeling more happy for her big brother with each passing day.

"_Unfortunely not everyone is happy, there were other Catholics that deeply despised my brother. They hated the fact he is gay, they saw it as a sin against god_".

Unknown to either the happy couple or Adelina, a group of Catholic Scarlet Macaws looked angry. These are birds who hate Hugo's sexuality, they just looked on with disgust as their fellow Catholics continued to congratulate the happy couple with Adelina smiling. The angry group of Catholic birds smiled deviously, because they just came up with a plan to get rid of Hugo with the latter having no idea of the plot being devised against him.

"_They came up a plan to get rid of Hugo, a plan that took advantage of his caring personality. They deliberately attacked other gay birds, to get him into a trap"._

The angry Catholic Scarlet Macaws smiled evilly, while they quickly attacked a gay couple. The gay couple are two innocent male birds, who end up being brutally murdered by the group as the latter began to attack other gay birds in hopes of luring out Hugo. It wasn't long until the cries of anguish, finally reached Hugo along with his boyfriend that resulted in the two flying off to investigate it in the hope of putting a stop to it.

"_I was fast asleep when I first heard the screams, they shook me awake from my slumber. I awoke to find my brother is gone and Louis gone"._

Adelina woke up to find her brother gone, along with no sight of Hugo's boyfriend Louis. She heard the screams of anguish and pain, which caused her heart to race as she began to fly in the direction of the screams in hopes that her brother will be alright. The young teenager flew faster with each stroke, just hoping that she isn't too late to help save her brother as well as Louis any danger that they might find themselves in.

"_By the time I got there, I was already too late. I remember seeing my brother laid dead. He had a hole in his stomach. It was evident that he was shot to death"._

(Dragon Ball Super's the will to never give up soundtrack begins to play)

She finally arrives at her brother's location, only to find him laid down dead on the ground. She sees Louis crying over his body, while she felt her own tears beginning to form in her eyes as she begins sobbing at the sight of Hugo's corpse with Louis consoling her. The two shared their grief together, knowing that they've lost an important loved one in their lives along with the fact that it is someone that they both truly cared for.

(Dragon Ball Super's the will to never give up soundtrack ends)

* * *

"I vowed from that day forward, I'll avenge my brother" said Adelina as she clenched her right wing tightly. "I found out, that Judas and Carine ordered his death".

Alondra couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had no idea that her mentor had such a tragic past. She wasn't sure what to think at that moment, although she could only watch on in concern as her mentor powered up in anger. It is clear to Alondra in that moment, that Adelina is still suffering from how her brother's death has affected her even now in this very moment as she gradually hugged her mentor with the latter hugging her in return.


	8. A long awaited battle

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 8. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Alondra was learning about Adelina's tragic past, Carine and Judas are busy taking the time to relax in their tree hollow. They are currently feeling bored, considering they haven't got much to do after they had recently battled their foe Adelina. They are currently thinking about what to do now, so they thought of any activities that they both could do to try to stop themselves from becoming even more bored than before.

The two continued to think inside their quiet tree hollow, until it was decided they should go outside in order to get some fresh air. They got outside as they landed on top of the roof of their hollow in order to spend time thinking about Adelina. They both knew she's a threat, knowing that she has always foiled their plans. A thought that angered them both that has led to them plotting ways of getting rid of her for good.

Carine herself felt very angry at the thought of her enemy, it is something that has always been on her mind as she thought about it deeply. She knows that Adelina would stop at nothing in order to save the lives of all innocent LGBT birds. Her anger was growing more and more, when Judas finally spoke up as he had spotted her anger growing in size in the knowledge that she needs something to cheer her up a bit.

"You know, sis, I have been thinking about something, recently" said Judas as he looked at his sister older sister. "I wonder what happened to Louis?".

"Don't worry about him, little brother, we will get him eventually" said Carine as she looked at her younger brother. "We must stay focused on Adelina".

"I know, but, I am feeling rather bored right now, I need fun, sis" said Judas as he gave his sister an knowing look. "Especially good fun, I need it now".

"Just be patient, I hate it when you get impatient, it's annoying" said Carine as she gladly took the time to calm down. "We have a job to do, kill Adelina".

"I like that sis, you know, I think that's an truly awesome idea" said Judas as he smiled at the thought of Adelina dead. "Also, do you have a plan big sis?".

Carine nodded her head in affirmative while slowly smiling, knowing that a plan has already been forming inside her own head. She has been looking forward, to the chance to kill Adelina once and for all in order to remove her as a threat. She turned to face Judas with the latter smiling, before she began to tell him about her big plan to kill Adelina that she has been plotting herself for quite a while now as she smiled in delight.

"We will use the same trick, our comrades used on her brother" said Carine as she smiled at the thought of luring out Adelina. "We'll make her come to us"

"Oh I so love that plan, it is one of my favourites, it's amazing" said Judas as he started laughing out of his own amusement. "We target innocent people?".

"Precisely, dear brother, she truly cares about them after all" said Carine as she giggled along with her twin younger brother. "She will show up, it's obvious".

Judas's smile grew in size as he enjoyed what he was hearing, before he and Carine began to set out to put their plan into action. They found an innocent gay bird, who is busy preparing to meet the love of her life before she was attacked by the evil duo. She tried to put up a brave fight, until she was overwhelmed before Judas finally murdered her with an evil smile on his face as he is clearly delighted at his terrible crime.

Their next target is a Lesbian couple currently going on a date, until they too were attacked by the sibling duo as they slaughtered them. After killing the couple, Judas began to go after a male gay Brent Goose as he too had put up a brave fight before being killed. When the killings first happened, every LGBT bird began to run away out of pure fear while knowing that there are two criminals that are trying to kill them all.

Suddenly the duo felt a huge energy surge heading towards them, only to see that it belonged to none other than a male Scarlet Macaw. They knew it is Louis, because they had felt similar energy surge six years ago to the day that his boyfriend was brutally murdered. Louis is clearly in a bad mood, along with the fact he is clenching both of his wings in anger as he forced himself to look at the horrible sight of dead bodies in his surroundings.

The very mere horrible sight of the dead bodies of innocent birds, only caused Louis to become even more angry at the foes he is facing. He got into a fighting stance, before he waits for Judas and Carine to make the first move in the hope that he can counter their attacks. The sight of their enemy being angry, seemed to only amuse Judas along with Carine even more as they only responded with a simply smirk that they aimed at Louis.

"Well sister, it appears that we have a very important visitor" said Judas as he aimed a small evil smile at his opponent. "It's Hugo's boyfriend, how touching".

"You are going to regret, what you did to the bird that I loved" said Louis as his glare narrowed at the mere sight of Judas. "He was innocent, you knew that".

"He was a traitor to God, so he totally deserved what he got" said Carine as she smirked at Louis in delight of his own pain. "You are just too weak, to see it".

"You say you're religious, you say you are against oppression" said Louis as tears of great sadness began to form in his eyes. "But that's not what I'm seeing".

"Oh really, you can't understand our religious liberties at all" said Judas as he slowly clenched his own fists out of pure anger. "You're here to protect traitors".

"No, I'm here to protect innocent LGBT and religious people" said Louis as he began to power-up due to his ever-raising fury. "YOU HAVE BETRAYED THEM!".

After powering himself for the big potential battle to come, he charged at Judas that resulted in the latter being knocked away into a wall. It happened so quickly, that Carine didn't have time to react as she could only look towards her brother in shock at what just happened. She had barely got herself focused, when she found herself being kicked into a window of an abandoned warehouse by an furious Louis himself as he smiled at his work.

Unfortunely for Louis at this very moment however, his attack only succeeded in angering his two enemies as they begin to charge at him. It didn't unnerve Louis, who calmly dodged the two before punching them both away in quick succession that caused the two to back off. It proved to be quite a shock too, considering the sibling duo had no idea that their enemy would have gotten so powerful in just a short amount of time with the thought angering them more.

When they had managed to get back to their feet, the two siblings glared deeply at Louis with their eyes burning glowing with burning rage. Judas was about to move, until he had been stopped by Carine with the latter blocking him before whispering something quietly to him. He listened to what she's saying, before he smiled as he silently nodded at the idea that his own sister has just given him while they both faced Louis with smiles on their faces.

Louis himself wasn't sure about what is going on, although he kept himself in his fighting stance in case the two should try to attack again. He braced himself quickly, due to the fact that two siblings are now charging at him again as he charged towards them out of pure anger. Unfortunely it was only a trap, because Judas had teleported himself away from Louis with the latter in shock as he blocked Carine's attacks before being attacked from behind by Judas.

He was sent flying into a pile of rubbish bin bags, where he managed to pick himself up as he shot a glare at the two birds that attacked him. He watched them smirk, which only angered him even further before he powered up even more as he intended on defeating them for good. The two sides just stared each other down, until they both finally charged at each other in order to continue the very battle that had just only begun.


	9. An amazing achievement

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 9. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Louis is busy fighting both Judas and Carine, Adelina is currently training Alondra in using the power of telekinesis. It's a very powerful ability to use, although Adelina had faith that her protégée can perform this ability in the knowledge that she can use it in the future. It is something she had always wanted to pass on, in the hope that her student along with the next generation can use it to protect the world from any serious threats at anytime.

It is proving to be quite a struggle for Alondra herself, considering that she is trying to lift heavy objects with her mind. She was groaning in deep frustration, knowing that so far it's not working although her mentor kept her encouraging her to stay calm along with trying again. The young teenager did what her mentor requested, despite the fact it she is still struggling with accessing the special ability that she has been personally hoping to use.

Eventually the frustration proved to be too much, causing Alondra to fly up towards a nearby tree where she sits in silence. She had tears forming in her eyes, due to the fact it seemed that she couldn't perform the powerful ability of telekinesis that she had hoped. She began to sob in despair, that caused her mentor to fly to her location where she sat down next to her hugging in comfort while her protégée continued to cry into her chest.

"I can't believe myself, what an absolute joke" said Alondra as she got frustrated with herself. "I thought I could do it, but, I guess I never will".

"It's ok, just relax, you get it eventually kid" said Adelina as she continued to hug her student. "But for now, we'll just focus on something else".

"How can I?, what is it I am doing wrong?" asked Alondra as she slowly looked up at her mentor. "You are my teacher, tell me, why can't I do it?".

"You can, for sure, Alondra, I know you can" said Adelina as she proudly smiles at her protégée. "All you will need is great motivation, that's all".

While this caused the young teenager to be confused, she saw her mentor is currently holding a photo in her left wing. It instantly caught her interest, although she does begin to wonder what is on the photo as Adelina begins to show it to her in order for her to see for herself. It shows a middle-aged male Scarlet Macaw, along with two children though the sight of them only brought tears to her teacher's eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Alondra.

"They are my family, my husband and kids" said Adelina as she wipes away her tears of sadness. "My husband is called Kevin, I love him dearly".

"Awww, that's amazing, Adelina, it truly is" said Alondra as she smiled at her mentor with pride. "How did you two meet?, I bet it was fun, right?".

"We met during work, he was my partner" said Adelina as she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "He was so adorable, also, yes, it was fun indeed".

"Wow, also, are those your children too?" asked Alondra as she pointed at the two happy children. "They look so cute, I wish I've got to meet them".

"They are my children, I truly miss them" said Adelina as she happily pointed at them in the photo. "That's my son Bruno, that's my daughter Melody".

This information caused Alondra to smile in happiness, knowing that her mentor is a mother to three wonderful children of her own. She is also happy, because she knows that Adelina has her own family to protect from the evil sibling duo that ravages the country called France. Also she knows that her mentor needs help, due to the fact she is crying at the fact she is currently missing both husband along with their two beautiful children dearly.

Adelina just couldn't hold in her sadness any longer, she eventually began to sob at the thought of missing her own wonderful family. It is a worrying sight, something that her protégée understood as she would sad at the thought of missing her own family after such a long time. She slowly began to hug her tearful mentor, in order to comfort her in this terrible time as she hoped to bring some comfort to her teach in this very moment.

After seeing the photo that shown Adelina's entire family, Alondra released herself from her hug with her mentor as she breathed slowly. Adelina was curious, about what her student is going to do as she watches her walk over to the heavy objects that lay right in front of them. It is here where she watches with interest, while her student had sat down on the ground before outstretching her wings towards the heavy objects along with slowly closing her eyes.

Alondra remembered what her teacher had told her earlier, about needing some great motivation to help her access the power of telekinesis. She took this moment, to let her mind think of her girlfriend Isabella along with the good times that they have had together in the past. It wasn't long until she thought of her mentor too, knowing that she is the very reason for why she is going to successfully pull of something absolutely incredible.

Adelina could only watch in stunned surprise at the amazing sight, because she is currently seeing the heavy objects be lift slowly into the air. She began to smile proud, due to the fact she is actually seeing her own student accessing the powerful ability of Telekinesis successfully. When she was finished lifting the heavy objects, Alondra slowly put down them down on the ground gently before she finally opened her eyes to see her mentor with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"What do you think?, very impressive huh?" asked Alondra as she smiled happily at a proud Adelina. "I had a very good teacher, who taught me this".

"That was absolutely incredible, it's amazing" said Adelina as she quickly hugged her student proudly. "I am so very proud of you, I knew you could do it".

Alondra was briefly surprised by the hug before she gladly returned it, which led to a beautiful moment between a student and her teacher. When they were done, they smiled at each other before they began to have some fun together with the two playing a game of hide-and-seek. While the two were happily playing together, Isabella is busy trying to find her girlfriend until she finally found her playing with Adelina as the sight caused Isabella to smile at them.


	10. A miraculous escape

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 10. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Alondra and Adelina are happily playing together, Louis is still battling Judas and Carine with the latter two gaining the upper hand. They knocked away Louis, who is sent flying into a building with a powerful THUD! before his enemies continued to charge at him. He managed to get out of the way, which led to the sibling duo flying into the wall of the building with the impact causing them to feel tremendous pain as they backed away.

Louis quickly sized the initiative with a powerful punch, that resulted in Judas holding his left cheek in pain from the impact of the punch. Carine quickly fought back, before her enemy had disappeared from sight as she tries to hurriedly to search for him everywhere. She was caught by surprise by Louis, who caught her by the leg until he had begun to slam her repeatedly into the ground before sending her flying away into a pile of rubble.

The sibling duo managed to recover from the fightback, the two are now beyond rage at the nerve Louis has to actually fight back against them. Louis was smiling, knowing that he currently has the advantage against the murderous enemies that he is currently keeping at bay. He only smiled more deeply, in the knowledge that he is avenging the death of his boyfriend Hugo along with the fact he is protecting more innocent birds from harm.

"HOW!, HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!?" demanded Judas as he glared straight at Louis himself. "YOU CAN'T BE THIS POWERFUL!, NO ONE IS!".

"I've been training hard for this moment" said Louis as he gladly took in the sight of his angry foe. "It seems that you don't understand, do you?".

"Understand what?, you being a traitor?" asked Carine as she laughed at that kind of assumption. "You're kidding, what do we not understand?".

"You don't understand love and compassion" said Louis as he looked at the two evil sibling murderers. "Because God would not want this fight".

"What would you know about God, traitor" said Judas as he began to smile at the thought of the word. "We are God-fearing Christians, after all".

Although they were expecting a powerful retort, the two caught off-guard by Louis looking at them with disappointed expression on his face. He clearly is not impressed, because he has no idea about why they are worshipping a God if they fear that same God so much. That is what caught the duo by surprise, they weren't prepared for the fact that Louis would actually look at them with such a disappointed facial expression that he is showing right now.

"What is the point of worshipping a God" said Louis as he continued to look at both of the murderous duo. "If you fear him so much, please tell me".

"It's because he will pass his judgement" said Judas as he smirked at the disappointment Louis is showing. "He will make sure we all feel his wrath".

"Wow, just wow, you really don't see it" said Louis as he shook his at the fact the two sibling's don't see it. "Your discrimination won't help you at all".

"What is that suppose to mean? Louis?" asked Carine as she became truly curious about what he's saying. "What exactly are you implying to us two?".

"Look, the more that you discriminate" said Louis as he tries to explain his point to the siblings themselves. "The more that you will anger God himself".

This definitely got the two's attention instantly, because they started looking at each other with wonder expression on their own very faces. They clearly haven't seen it, that way at all that resulted in the siblings lowering their wings with both having defeated facial expressions. Louis himself sighed in relief, knowing that he might have just gotten through to them after all as he held out a wing to them in the hope that they will have seen the error of their ways.

Unfortunately for Louis in that very moment, he could only watch as the sibling duo began to laugh evilly as they begun to slowly face him. The two gave evil smirks, because of the fact they have managed to trick Louis into believing that they have managed to redeem themselves. Louis got into a fighting stance, preparing himself for anything that the two might throw at him as he began to listen to the two murderous birds gave their explanation of their trickery.

"Oh we are sorry to disappoint you" said Judas as he smirked at Louis with the latter becoming very nervous. "Did you really think, that we had listened".

"Believe us, Louis we already know" said Carine as she happily smiled at the sight of Louis's legs slowly shake. "We know that, God doesn't like weaklings".

"Which is why, you will soon be dead" said Judas as he slowly begun to reveal a bag of silver coins in his wing. "Unless you take this, so you can be silent".

"No Judas, I will not be silenced at all" said Louis as he spoke with an cold edge to his voice that shook Carine. "Because I know, you are sadly mistaken".

"Very well, since you won't stay quiet" said Judas as he put the bag of silver coins away from Louis's own sight. "THEN WE WILL NOW HAVE TO KILL YOU!".

The sibling duo charged at Louis at speed, although the latter was prepared as he managed to instantly to kick the very both of them away. They were sent flying, until they'd collided with some dustbins as they began to recover from being outsmarted by Louis which angered them. They fought ferociously against him, that resulted in Louis having to find himself being pushed back by the two before he managed to knock the both of them away again.

The two evil siblings continued to press on, despite them becoming more tired with each passing punch they thrown at the dodging Louis. The latter was holding on, until he'd decided that is enough for one day before he sent dust flying into his enemies eyes while quickly disappearing. After being forced to cover their eyes, Judas and Carine had a moment of hesitation before they finally opened their eyes only to see Louis gone that resulted in them screaming out with rage.


	11. A horrifying return

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 11. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While having no idea about the fate of Louis, Alondra is still playing with Adelina in a celebration of Alondra using telekinesis for the first time. What they don't know, however is the fact they are currently being watched by Isabella whom is watching the scene from her hiding place. She is currently smiling at the sight, knowing that her girlfriend is happy indeed with this fact making her smile slowly grow in size as she continued to watch them play together.

Suddenly Louis himself arrived at their location, which surprised the two before they ran over to him in order to check on him to see if he's ok. After checking him over, the three shared a heartfelt hug with the sight causing Isabella to smile even more until she decided to show herself. She got out from her hiding place, where she can see her girlfriend in a hug with her mentor and Louis more clearly before she cleared her throat with the sound catching their attention.

After she had managed to catch their attention, Isabella made her way to Alondra that resulted in the two sharing a passionate kiss between them. Adelina smiled brightly, in the knowledge that her trainee is in a loving relationship before she saw Louis's brief surprised facial expression. She gave her friend a gently nudge, that caught Louis's attention in the attempt to get him to talk to the happy couple that resulted in her friend smiling in acknowledgement.

"Hello you two, I am Louis, a friend of Adelina" said Louis as he introduced himself to the couple. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you".

"Hello, I'm Alondra, this is my girlfriend Isabella" said Alondra as she introduced herself and Isabella. "It's an honour to meet you too, sir".

"It's nice to meet you, indeed, I'm also honoured" said Isabella as she begins to shake wings with Louis. "I take it, you know Adelina well?".

"Yes, I do, she is the sister of my dead boyfriend" said Louis as he sadly sighed at the thought of Hugo. "It's still hard to believe he's gone".

"I'm sorry to hear that, he must be really good" said Isabella as she could got Louis nodding in response. "But he will always be with you".

Louis nodded his head again in understanding, before he shared a hug with Isabella as the hug lasted for a few minutes until they release each other. Isabella saw Adelina, who made her way over to her until they finally came face-to-face with each other while Alondra watched them. The two smiled before they hugged, knowing they have finally got the chance to meet each other at last after many days of not getting the chance to meet each other earlier.

"So, if I have to guess, you have to be Adelina?" asked Isabella as Adelina nodded her head in affirmative. "I take it, you know Alondra?".

"Yes, I do, she is a student of mine right now" said Adelina as she smiled at the sight of her precious student. "In fact, she's a good student".

"I bet she is, it's no wonder she is so sneaky" said Isabella as she winked at Alondra who begins to blush deeply. "You trained her very well".

"Thanks, it has been an honour to train her" said Adelina as she held out a wing with Isabella shaking it in return. "So?, she's your girlfriend?".

"Yeah, we both are currently in a relationship" said Isabella as she smiled at the thought of their loving relationship. "It's been so long, wow".

"I agree, but, no matter what, we're together" said Alondra as she gave her girlfriend a small loving kiss on the beak. "I do love you, Isabella".

"I love you too, Alondra, I'll always love you" said Isabella as she smiled again before she turned to face Adelina herself. "Thank you, Adelina".

Adelina could only nod her head in response, understanding the fact that her student along with her girlfriend are still dating together to this very day. Unfortunately however, it appears that the happy occasion has come to an end because Louis's head perked up at a mysterious sound. It is a sound that they didn't like, because Adelina along with Louis have heard that sound many times before in the past with the sound becoming more louder the more it got closer.

The two friends looked at each other worriedly, due to the fact they can see that is Judas and Carine that are heading towards them at very top speed. Isabella was scared, until Alondra held her wing comfortingly before pulling her into an embrace with her wings quickly wrapped around her. Luckily for them all however, Adelina has just come up with a escape plan for them that resulted her in telling Louis along with Alondra and Isabella to quickly hold each other's wings together.

They all have managed to do exactly that, before Adelina held onto Louis's wing along with Alondra's wing until they all managed to teleport away quickly. They all escaped at the just the right time, before Judas and Carine could get closer to them with the two missing them by a meter and a half. This only frustrated the two, knowing their enemies were so close only for them to slip through their wings again as this thought only angered the two of them even further.

After they had managed to escape the evil duo, the four birds are now in a mysterious tree hollow after their lucky escape from Judas and Carine's clutches. Unfortunately for Alondra herself however, she quite quickly realizes that the tree hollow seems to look very familiar to her in a big particular way. It definitely got worse, due to the fact a voice came from behind her with this resulting in Alondra turning round to see her parents to confirm her horror: She is back home.


	12. The heartbreaking confession

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 12. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After seeing her parents standing in front of her, Alondra could only give her parents a small shaky wave. She can see their shocked expressions, due to the fact she'd appeared out of nowhere in front of them along with the fact she didn't arrive home alone either. They can see Adelina along with Louis and Isabella, although they aren't exactly sure why they are with their daughter with this knowledge surprising the two parents even more.

The mere sight of seeing both of her parents, only caused Alondra to feel even more nervous than before. She had no idea how they will react, although she hoped that they will try to take the news well despite the fact she had a bad feeling about their potential reaction. She felt her own legs beginning to shake with fright, only stopping because she felt her girlfriend Isabella touch her gently on the shoulder in order to calm her growing nerves.

Alondra smiled at the girl that she deeply loves, knowing that her support will always give her confidence. After being reassured by Isabella, she turned to face her parents in the hope that she can help them understand why she will always be different to the both of them. She slowly looked at her parents straight in the eyes, while taking the time to take a deep calm breath before she began to finally start talking to the two birds who've raised her.

"Hello mum and dad, I'm sorry for being away for so long" said Alondra as she looked at her parents. "I understand that, you're worried about me".

"Of course we were, we thought someone would hurt you" said Aubert as he calmly smiled at Alondra. "You'd scared us, please don't do that again".

"Your father's right, you could have been really hurt there" said Lucile as she spotted the three birds. "Umm Alondra dear, just who are those two?".

"Oh mum and dad, they are my friends Adelina and Louis" said Alondra as she introduced her friends. "Adelina is my mentor, Louis is also a friend".

Aubert along with Lucile smiled at the two of them, before they had found themselves looking at Isabella. It only led to even more silence, due to the fact they could tell that she is the younger daughter of their two best friends with this knowledge causing them to smile. They are very happy to see Isabella after all this time, due to the fact that their own teenage girl is actually with someone that she knows very well from their usual prayers at church.

The two parents have known Isabella for a long time, due to the fact they were there when she was born. They even helped babysit her, while her parents would go to have a romantic time together in order to spend some quality time before going back to parenting Isabella. Aubert along with Lucile watched Isabella grow up, even to the point that they hoped that the now grown-up beautiful young woman would someday marry a male Scarlet Macaw too.

"Isabella?, it is so good to see you, we're glad you're safe" said Aubert as he smiled at the sight of her. "Thank you too dear, for being with Alondra".

"It was my pleasure, I always remember stranger danger" said Isabella as she smiled at Aubert himself. "Also I'll never let, anything happen to her".

"Absolutely my dear, thank you for taking care of Alondra" said Lucile as she suddenly hugged Isabella. "I'm so glad that, she has you as her friend".

Isabella smiled at the kind words from Lucile herself, before she returned the hug with a smile on her face. Alondra smiled proudly at this, knowing that Isabella had always been like a daughter to her parents although she does begin to feel more increasingly nervous. She knows what she has to tell her parents eventually, despite the fact she has a good idea about how her parents will react to the very important thing that she will have to say to them.

Unfortunately for Alondra in that moment however, both of her parents saw her starting to shake in fright. They quickly became concerned, although Isabella saw this happening too with this resulting in her hugging Alondra while stroking her back in order to soothe her. Alondra returned the hug with a tearful expression, she ended up sobbing which only caused her parents along with her girlfriend to become much more concerned for her than before.

While her parents could only look at their daughter, Alondra turned her head towards Isabella's own head. It is where she whispered to her, although her parents wondered what their daughter is telling Isabella with this causing the two to become very curious about it. They could only watch Isabella nod her head in response, before Alondra faced both of her parents with tears beginning to form in her eyes in the knowledge of what she is about to say.

"Mom, dad, I want to confess something to the two of you" said Alondra as she began to hiccup in sadness. "I know that, you both won't take it well".

Aubert along with his wife Lucile became confused, they weren't sure about what their daughter is saying. Adelina turned to look at Louis, who nodded his head in response to show he is thinking exactly of the same thing although they continued to watch current events unfold. Isabella was watching things out of pure sadness, knowing that Alondra is doing something extremely courageous albeit dangerous thing to be doing for someone in her difficult situation.

"T-T-This is just so hard, I-I just don't know how to tell you" said Alondra as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I-I-I'm gay, mum and dad, I'm Lesbian".


End file.
